Moon Bounce
"Moon Bounce" is a song by hip hop artist Hoodie Allen from his third mixtape Leap Year. Lyrics Cause all I do is moon bounce, moon bounce Cause I ain't seeing nothing but stars She just told me to move out, move out I'm packing up and going to Mars When I get there I'm a moon bounce, moon bounce Cause I ain't seeing nothing but stars She just told me to move out, move out I'm packing up and going to Mars And when I get there I'm a bounce I don't ever wanna come down Black girls love it say I taste like liquorice So much whiskey in me man I'm liquor rich Gave your girl that free throw All I do is flick my wrist I'm so pale that I'm a fry But now I'm on to bigger fish I miss this shit very much Every time she take a puff Living in a different world, I say I ain't had enough Damn hoe, I think you a damn hoe All you do is pay me in attention well then what you got a man for? I call it as I see it, leave it to discussion Only I can really not believe it when we're fucking Ask you why you love me you ain't saying nothing But pay me all your mind, on your mind and your money I'm a dress up all the problems, throw them in the closet You can't open up unless I open up my wallet Leaving near the bedroom, taking your deposit Had a name once, must have dropped it Cause all we do is moon bounce, moon bounce Cause I ain't seeing nothing but stars She just told me to move out, move out I'm packing up and going to Mars And when I get there I'm a bounce, bounce, bounce, bitch bounce I'm a bounce, bounce, bounce, bitch bounce I'm a bounce, bounce, bounce, bitch bounce I'm a bounce, bounce, and I don't ever wanna come down Fuck your bitch I'm Kelsey grammar, Talking all that bull I can't understand ya She like pity parties I like witty banter Ask me if I'm dumping her and reply with a shitty answer And this is how it escalates Driving around the town let's pretend we're in the Escalade Skinny jeans and skinny love, no wonder that I'm extra late I didn't wanna be so rude but I just had to make my case She wanna go now I say take steps She wanna lay down I want safe sex Paid now, I don't take checks Ask me to go down, I say rain check Hands around my mouth, I don't take breaths So I know I am do it till the day that I'm a pass out You just always been the type to go and take the fast route Ain't no need to talk about it, you'd rather lash out Ok let's moon bounce baby, let me blast out And I don't know if I am too late Take a chance, make my case For all this shit, just falls in place I should say, baby would you like to moon bounce? Cause I ain't seeing nothing but stars Maybe we can move out, taking you to where you belong Cause all we do is moon bounce, moon bounce Cause I ain't seeing nothing but stars She just told me to move out, move out I'm packing up and going to Mars And when I get there I'm a bounce, bounce, bounce, bitch bounce I'm a bounce, bounce, bounce, bitch bounce I'm a bounce, bounce, bounce, bitch bounce I'm a bounce, bounce, And I don't ever wanna come down And I don't ever wanna come down Category:Songs Category:Leap Year songs